Dinner at the burrow
by Makecrazymemories
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have announced their engagement. What does the family do when Arthur and Molly hosts a dinner in their honour?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley was taking in the scene before her. The burrow was in chaos. There were people everywhere.

She stood beside her fiance, Scorpius Malfoy. They had announced their engagement a few days prior to both their families. (Their reactions are a story for another day.) Now, her grandparents are hosting a dinner in their honour.

Well, Rose was not sure if it's a good thing. She hold on to Scorpius' hand looking around.

Her father and Draco Malfoy had greeted each other by insulting the other. (Not that she hadn't expected it. It was as she had expected, truth to be told.)

Now after a few drinks though, they look quite friendly. Quite being the key word. (They are singing Night Changes by One direction right now.)

Hermoine and Astoria are seen to be shaking their heads at their husband's antics. (Both the mothers are quite good friends.) They were chatting togather disapproving their husband's ways.

In the meanwhile, Harry, Angelina, Lily and Charlie were betting on who would kill or attack the other first, Ron or Draco. (Rose was sure Harry had bet 100 gallons on Ron.)

Ginny and George were planning to play a prank on Draco with the help of James, Roxanne and Fred. (Rose was sure it was something really bed. James and Fred were cackling like evil slytherins. George had a mischivious look. Ginny was giving her troublesome smirk.)

Percy was giving a speech to Arthur who was asleep. (Percy didn't seem to know.) Bill was trying to get him to stop but in vain. He was going on and on about ministry couldrons.

Dom and Louis were perched on one wall giving comments like a running commentry. ("And on the right side we have Ronald Bilius Weasley singing the second verse of Night Changes"-Louis. "And on the other hand it looks like Lily had just changed her bet from Uncle Ron to his nemesis Draco Malfoy.) Albus who was sitting on the armchair beside them sure was having fun listening as he had a wide grin on his face.

Molly and Lucy were the one's who were talking amongst themselves. They were whispering. (Rose was not sure it was a good sign or not.)

Victoire was sitting with her husband, Teddy and Audrey near Draco and Ron. A high on sugar Teddy (he devoured a whole packet of skittles) asked Draco "Your wig's such a nice colour, can I have it?" Audrey chocked all the while Victoire was apologising to Draco who was red in face (Ron was laughing so hard he fell off his chair) and rubbing her aunt's back simultaneously.

All this while nana Molly and Fleur were busy in the kitchen.

Rose was worried how the night would end. (A prank for Scorpius is sure to be there.)

What she hadn't noticed was her little brother Hugo glaring at Scorpius and following his movements. (He had his wand out.)

Well, chaos surely ensued at the Weasley household, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I made it an one-shot, but since many people asked, I decided to write another chapter or so. So, read and review please guys.

Boom.

What is that you ask?

Remember how I told you about the prank. Yeah! They did it. Draco is now dangling from the ceiling. (He did scream like a girl though.) I don't really know what they did but now my to be father in law who looks like a racoon (yeah! You heard that right. A racoon. Complete with a tail let me tell you. A racoon in human form. Uncle George wanted a ferret along with aunt Ginny but James, Fred and Roxanne won the toss apparently) is dangling from the ceiling with his chair.

The boom was the sound made when he shot upwards.

Now, fifteen minutes after, Dad is still on the floor along with Uncle Harry, James and Fred (they are laughing.) Mum's shaking her head. The other prankstars have a huge grin on their faces. (They seem really proud.)

Teddy (still high on sugar) is running around (oh! He's got a lollipop in his hand. Who the hell gave him that?)with Vic on his tow. Aunt Audrey is acting like a cheerleader. She's cheering for Vic.

And you should hear Dom and Louis' commentry. ("And even after fifteen and I repeat fifteen minutes, the four members of the Wotter family are still on the floor. Not for any other reason but laughing biatches" " And on the right side-I am so ashamed to say this Dom-our sister is still running after her high on sugar husband. Oh look! the husband's doing the macarena on the dinner table.") Albus can seen as laughing. In a fetus position.

Oh! Nana and aunt Fleur are still absent. (What the hell are they making?) And this time neither Molly nor Lucy can be seen anywhere.

(They have probably gotten the chance and made a dash to get out of the house.)

Don't even ask me about uncle Percy. Being who he is, he's still going on about couldrons to grandad. (Grandad's still sleeping.) Uncle Bill has totally given up trying to shut his brother up. He has taken an ipod and is now bobbing his head to whatever he's listening to.

Oh! I almost forgot, Uncle Harry did win the bet. (Dad did attack Draco. But everything resolved within a minute and then they began singing 'wake me up when september ends'.) Uncle Charlie and Aunt Angelina are now betting on how long the four members of the family can laugh.

And last but not the least my fiance and his mother are trying to get their father/husband down. (They are trying but in vain.)

And I noticed my brother glaring and pointing his wand at Scorpius (why?).

All the while this is happening I am standing with my mouth open. Maybe I should go and help .


End file.
